The Potty Show
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [Crack-fic] Vous aimez rire? vous aimez les blagues un peu pourris et les références alakon? Bienvenu dans le Potty Show. Une histoire faites pour vous !


**Avant Propos:**

Cette Fanfiction est rempli de blagues (foireuses) et références. (Lotr, WoW, Kaamelott) Si vous ne saisissez pas tout, ce n'est pas grave.

Il y a de la romance gay, seulement quelques baisers, mais si vous n'aimez pas cela la porte de sortie est ouverte rien que pour vous.

Je vous conseillerai de ne pas manger ni boire pendant la lecture. Je ne tiens pas à avoir votre mort par étouffement sur la conscience.

L'erreur est humaine, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour limiter les fautes (n'hésitez pas à me les chuchoter si elles sont vraiment trop grosse)

 **The Potty Show**

Le vent souffle, le temps est gris. Les sorciers attendent patiemment le début de la dernière épreuve de la coupe. Le labyrinthe maudiiiit. *éclair dramatique*. Les quatre participants stressaient légèrement en sachant que cela était dangereux et que seul merlin savait pourquoi les sorciers avaient inventé un tel divertissement.

"Mes chers participants, sorciers, sorcières et autre créatures magiques. Bienvenu à nouveau au grand tournois. Je suis Fred!  
\- Et je suis George! Aujourd'hui le temps est gris et il se peut qu'il pleuve. C'est pour cela n'oubliez pas votre parapluie stop-goutte.  
\- Parce qu'avec Stop-goutte vous resterez au sec sans perdre une goutte de votre vie! N'oubliez pas de pré-commander votre Stop-goutte édition limité couleur taupe et bleu canard!  
\- Ettt nos participants sont sur la ligne de départ!"

Les quatre sorciers sautillent sur place essayant de se réchauffer.

" Je touche du bois pour qu'il n'arrive rien.  
\- Mais pourrrquoi tu toucherrrais Dubois?  
\- J'avoue, ta phrase n'a aucun sens arry.  
\- Heu… "

Harry roule des yeux mais s'avoue que la blague est plutôt bonne. Puis le top départ est lancé. Chacun leur tour ils se lancent dans le labyrinthe maudiiiit (oui on a compris chut).  
Une créature, deux créatures. Quelques bobos, quelques sorts et bam combat entre deux participants. Le russe semblent en vouloir sérieusement à la française. Du moins il était surtout sous imperium actuellement.  
Harry les stupéfix tout les deux et passe sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est pas son soucis, après tout il ne voulait pas participer de base. D'ailleurs Ginny avait faillit y rester à la précédente épreuve. Car il était venu en aide aux autres mais elle, il ne l'avait aidé qu'en dernier, ne lui rapportant que deux points et une colle avec Severus Snape, malheureux professeur de potion ne pouvant pas avoir le poste DCFM qu'il désire.  
D'ailleurs ce dernier était en train de bouder dans son coin dans les gradins, un livre entre les mains. Passionnant on dirait vu que rien ne semblait lui faire lever la tête malgré l'insistance de ses voisins.  
Les deux participants restants arrivent devant un Sphinx. Ce dernier prend dans un paquet un bonbon allongé dans un sachet jaune. Il le déballe et le mange, doucement, puis la tête haute lit quelque chose sur le papier.

"Qu'est-ce qui est blanc, noir et vit sur la banquise"

Harry a la bouche ouverte. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une énigme Carambar. Il réfléchit mais rien ne lui vient. Il regard Cédric qui cherche aussi. ils haussent les épaules.

"Heu… On ne sait pas.  
\- Un ours polaire avec des lunettes de soleils! AHAHAHahahah! allez-y, passez je retourne chez moi."

Puis le sphinx s'envole toujours mort de rire avec son paquet de bonbon. Les deux élèves se regardent, clignant des yeux puis hausse des épaules à nouveau. Ils posent tous deux leurs mains sur la coupe et disparaissent. Ils apparaissent tous les deux dans un cimetière.  
Harry lance un sort de sommeille sur Cédric et le cache dans un coin derrière une tombe. Il se secoue la tête. Il n'aime vraiment pas les portoloins. Un rat court vers lui et se transforme en plus ou moins humain.

"Ah Queudver pile dans les temps. Finissons-en que je rentre au chaud. Bien que on se les cailles dans les cachots."

Car oui Harry Potter avait accepté d'aller chez les serpent. Enfin accepté… le Choixpeau : Calamité Hermétiquement Oisif Idolâtre et Xénophile Pour Étudiant Agaçant et Usant, ne lui avait pas donner le choix. Au final, il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
Le sorcier-rat part dans une alcôve et reviens avec un... reste d'humain disons, emmailloté dans une couverture. Il le jette littéralement dans le chaudron présent.  
Harry croise les bras et attend.

" Par les os du défunt père …."

Il plonge dans la marmite un os de la tombe des Riddle. Harry baille d'ennui.

"Par le sang du loyal serviteur…"

Le rat se coupe le poignet et fait tomber quelque goutte de son sang. Harry commence à devenir impatient. Il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Il sort un fiole pleine et s'approche.

"Par le sang de l'ennemi donné sans son consentement"

Il verse la fiole de sang de Dumbledore. Le chaudron commence à bouillir de plus en plus. Mais avant que cela se termine Harry stupefix Queudver, se coupe poignet et verse aussi de son sang.

$ "Par la sssang de ton égal et partie d'âme je te redonne vie Tom Marvolo Riddle." $

Le chaudron bouillonne complètement et un humain en sort s'articulant en de sinistre bruit. Avant que tout ne s'arrête. Lord Voldemort venait de renaître enfin. Il avait un apparence complètement humaine. Mais aussi complètement nu et jeune. Harry apprécie la vu un instant puis en deux trois coup de baguette l'habille et s'approche de lui. Avant de complètement enlacer le nouveau venu et l'embrasser faisant rougir de gêne le plus âgé.

$ " enfin te voilà mon adorable Sssserpent.  
\- Harry! SSsc'est gênant le rat peut nous voir!  
\- Chuuut t'en fait pas. Bien, tiens SsSceci doit t'appartenir" $

Harry tend à Tom sa baguette blanche. Il la prend et lui souris.

"Bon. Je te laisse gérer tes troupes moi je rentre j'ai froid. On se revoit en juillet. Fait attention à toi mon serpent."

Un bruit derrière eux les fait sursauter. Tom lance un Stupefix bloquant alors Cédric qui, réveillé, venait juste voir par curiosité ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier bascule en arrière, se brisant la nuque… le tuant sur le coup.

" . . . oops?  
\- Sérieusement Tom ! Pff... Bien tant pis j'y vais."

Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du seigneur des ténèbres, le pelotant au passage et attrape le corps de Cédric d'une main ainsi que la coupe de l'autre laissant son amant derrière lui. Quand certains pensent que les voies du seigneurs sont impénétrable, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vu le cul de Tom, se dit Harry.  
Voldemort se mord les lèvres rougissant un peu. Avant de se reprendre. Il dé-stupefix le rat et invoque ses suivants. Ils arrivent un peu plus tard.

"Vous êtes en retard!  
\- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue my lord.  
\- Je vois que certain on fait un séjour chez les moldus. Bien comme vous le voyez je suis enfin de retour. Nous allons pouvoir continuer ce dont nous avions commencé !  
\- Mais mon seigneur… comment… comment avez vous fait pour revenir à la vie? C'est… c'est impossible !  
\- Ta gueule, c'est magique."

Un silence règne pendant un moment avant que Tom décide qu'il faut se trouver un lieu car déjà il fait froid et commence à pleuvoir. Merlin ce qu'il déteste la pluie. Ils transplanent tous alors dans un ancien manoir.  
À l'autre bout de cela, dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry venait d'atterrir dans l'herbe avec le cadavre de Cédric dans les bras.

"Oh mon dieu Harry!  
\- J…. je…  
\- Chut parle pas tu dois être en état de choc. Severus mon garçon accompagne Harry aux cachots.  
\- Grumpf. Bien. Suivez moi Potter."

Harry lâche le corps du mort et suit sa tête de maison sans un son. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abris dans les cachots que Severus se tourne vers son élève.

"Bon maintenant dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Tom est de retour pour de bon. Nous allons pouvoir enfin continuer notre combat contre le vieux citron. Et vous monsieur vous avez l'air renfrogné.  
\- Le directeur m'a encore refusé le poste de DCFM. Il pense reprendre le maudit loup garou.  
\- Lupin? hum y'a du mieux au moins. Ne vous en faites pas vous l'aurez votre poste. Je vous en fait la promesse."

Un petit sourire en coin le potionniste laisse son jeune serpentard dans la salle commune et rentre dans ses appartements. Il n'a pas eut le temps de finir son livre et de savoir si Rose allait retrouver Steven ou Brandon à la fin.  
Dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier était pensif. La mort d'un élève n'allait pas être bon pour sa réputation et pour les affaires.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup le faisant sursauter. Un jeune auror blond essoufflé entre et après deux-trois respirations commence à parler.

"Le prof de… DFCM … était un mangemort… Barty Croupton Jr... on l'avait intercepté… mais il... s'est fait la malle… (NDA: je suis particulièrement fier de cette blague)  
\- rahhhhh! Bande d'incapable! Dehors!"

L'aurore couine et sort comme il est entrée. Albus grogne, Tom était de retour d'après ses sources. Cela allait être difficile pour ses futurs plans. Il reparti dans ses pensées. Il se ferait bien un petit thé citron avec une tarte au citron meringué.  
Dans un petit manoir au fin fond de l'écosse le mage noir et ses suivants partageaient un repas. Fenrir, arrivé en cour de fête, collait littéralement Lucius Malfoy avec amour. Ce dernier essaye de l'éloigner au maximum mais rien n'y fait.

"Lucyyyyyyyy ! Mon noblinet !  
\- Greyback, auriez-vous l'amabilité de retirer vos 'pattes' de ma personne. Cela est fort incommodant.  
\- Mais mon Lulu d'amour… mon mangemort en caramel…"

Trop… c'était trop. Il se lève faisant tomber la chaise en bruit tonitruant et éloigne d'un coup de baguette l'importun. Mais le loup revient à la charge. Toujours plus fou d'amour pour son Lulu d'amour. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent ses secrets. C'était beaucoup trop honteux.  
Un sort, deux sorts. Les autres mangemorts éclatent de rire alors que Tom semble déconnecté de la réalité.  
Il se rappel encore la période Quirell et la discussion entre ce dernier et un ancien mangemort actuellement décédé.

 _Flashback_

" Alors ainsi tu l'as trouvé.  
\- Oui en Egypt. J'ai aussi vu pas mal de gens puis un vieux touareg a essayé de me vendre un genre de turban, comme ils se mettent sur la tête, là-bas. J'ai d'abord commencé par l'envoyer chier, puis je me suis dit que ça ferait sûrement plaisir au seigneur Voldemort de ne pas être vu. Alors je l'ai prit.  
\- J'avoue. En plus cela te va pas mal mon ami.  
\- J'ai bien mangé là bas sinon je te dit pas. J'ai du prendre au moins trois bon kilos.  
\- Le gras c'est la vie."

Ils lèvent leur pinte de boisson dans un accord.

 _Fin Flashback_

Il devait avouer que pour une fois cet idiot avait bien trouvé pour le turban. Il a passé tellement de temps accroché derrière la tête. Il se demande aujourd'hui s'il aurait pas dut le posséder complètement. Cela aurait éviter de crever de chaud et d'étouffer. Il aurait alors enseigné la DCFM comme voulu ni vu ni connu pas prit. Il aurait enlevé Harry en fin d'année plutôt que se faire engueuler devant le miroir que posséder comme cela les gens cela ne se fait pas. Ses fesses s'en rappel encore.  
Un gros BOOM le fait revenir au présent. Une fumée blanche emplit la salle. D'un mouvement de poignet il fait disparaître cette dernière. Il tombe alors des nus. La chevelure de Lucius Malfoy est actuellement d'un magnifique roux légèrement bouclé. Fenrir tombe dans les pommes, quelque mangemort on la mâchoire ouverte presque pendante alors que les autres restes muet de stupeur.

"Que…  
\- Oh Merlin faut que je rentre.  
\- Reste là Lucius. Je demande une explication.  
\- Je… Je ne suis pas réellement blond. Mais pour ne pas être associé à ces traître à leur sang de Weasley je les décolore. Je peux…  
\- Encore une fois je le répète, je veux voir tout le monde heureux ici. Sois toi même sinon je sevirais. "

Le seigneur noir fait un signe de la main l'autorisant à partir. Il va falloir qu'il raconte à Harry cela, il va bien se marrer. Vivement les vacances.  
Du côté de Harry par ailleurs, ce dernier mange dans la grande salle observant Blaise Zabini, un grand métisse, déclarer sa flamme à une Gryffondor à la chevelure brune folle.

"Oh toi ma douce aimé à la peau de pêche des alpages.

Je serais ce bacon grillé de tes oeufs sur le plat.  
Je serais la légèreté de ton gras.  
Je te rendrais aussi chèvre que le fromage.

Oh toi mon amour à la crème fouetté.  
Tel une part de tarte citron meringué,  
Je ne peux faire que te désirer.

Tu as cette peau brune tel une grillade.  
Des jambons fait pour une baignade.

Des yeux de braise qui me font fondre.  
Entre toi et de nombreuses douceur sucré,  
Je ne peux faire que vous confondre.  
Car toute deux je ne peux que vous aimer."

Un blanc se fait, puis de grands éclats de rires suivit d'applaudissements alors qu'Hermione se lève et fout une claque magistral à Blaize.

"Donc si je comprend bien. Je n'ai pas de sein, je suis grasse, j'ai un gros cul et tu saurais pas choisir entre du sucre et moi?! T'es malade Zabini, faut que tu te fasse soigner."

Puis plus rien. Rien que des chuchotements et quelques rires alors que les élèves mangent plus ou moins. Rogue fait toujours la tête, bien que plus tranquille, et jette de temps à autre des regards accusateurs vers le directeur dans sa tenu jaune poussin agrémentée de citrons verts.  
Les jours passent sans trop de soucis bien que le professeur de potion semblait encore plus teigneux de d'ordinaire dut à la fin d'année approchant. Faut vraiment finir cette guerre à la con rapidement, cela devient réellement n'importe quoi.  
L'année se termine enfin, Harry sort du train avec bonheur et se fait accueillir par Lord Malfoy en personne son air pompeux, ses affaires impeccables. Il le fait presque rire quand je sais comment il est en privé depuis la lettre de Tom. Son Fils, Draco, est son meilleurs ami depuis le départ. Bien que cela ait commencé difficilement. Il l'avait traité d'il ne sait plus quel chose, il a répondu et d'insulte en insulte ils s'étaient sauté dessus en plein milieu de la grande salle le jour de la répartition et finalement, le brun l'avait battu. Il lui avait alors tendu la main et accepter d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui hésiterais pas à lui botter le cul si besoin avant de finir tout les deux à Serpentard.  
Ils rentrent au manoir où Malfoy senior souffle un bon coup et part se changer limite en courant. Draco part s'enfermer dans sa chambre attitré. Le jeune sorcier marche avec habitude dans les couloirs avant d'être arrêter par des voix dans une des nombreuses salles.

"La mienne est plus longue. Elle fait 25.3 Cm.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de longueur ici. Si tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu sais cela sert à rien ?  
\- C'est inné en nous. On sait tous comment s'en servir pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir comment l'agiter. Et toi elle est comment ?  
\- 27Cm, plutôt épaisse. Elle serait bien en pratique il paraît. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça à vrai dire.  
\- Woow! plutôt longue dit moi. Elle te sert au moins?  
\- Tu me prend pour qui? Évidemment que je m'en sert. C'est pas parce que je suis tout le temps à travailler que je m'en sert pas.  
\- Ouais ouais c'est ça. Seulement quand ta femme te le demande pour..."

Il pousse la porte et tombe sur plusieurs mangemorts la baguette magique sortie à les comparer. Lui qui pensait les prendre sur la fait à comparer leur "autres" baguettes comme des adolescent, il n'en est presque déçu. Ils le regardent curieusement, coupé dans leur discussion. Il leur fais un sourire en coin avant de partir. Ce n'est qu'une fois éloigné qu'il éclate enfin de rire.  
Il retrouve son adorable Serpent assis à son bureau, occupé à ses papiers. Il se glisse derrière lui et l'enlace. Tom sursaute avant de se détendre complètement contre son amour.

"Bonsoir.  
\- Harry, combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas me faire peur ainsi?  
\- Hmm… peut-être une petite dizaine de fois dans la chambre des secrets. Tu t'en sort?  
\- Un peu difficile mais oui. Une idée pour tuer le vieux citron brûlé?  
\- Hmmm peut-être. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien."

Il se penche et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Oh oui il a quelque projets pour Dumby. On frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Lucius dans une robe rose à volant et ses chaussettes hautes blanches nous regarde avec un sourire incroyable. Dans ses cheveux maintenant de leur roux naturel, deux couettes longues. Il tient contre lui une peluche lapin blanche un peu abîmé mais arborant un Gros noeud bleu ciel à pois blanc. Harry garde la bouche ouverte de surprise. Il savait que Lucius aimait les robes mais pas à ce point.

"Excusez-moi mais le repas va être servi, vous venez?  
\- On arrive. Et toujours aussi sublime ta robe Lucie.  
\- Merci my lord ! je vais prévenir les autres!"

La porte se referme et les bruit de pas, trottinant, s'éloignent. Il voit Tom sourire. Il aime voir ses mangemorts dans leur éléments ici. Qu'ils soient heureux et qu'importe leur hobby. Ils savent aussi que le lord noir est le supérieur mais que le plus jeune est au dessus, et cela depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

"D...Depuis quand ?  
\- Je t'avais dit pour la fausse blondeur Malfoyienne et son amour des robes. Mais il a enfin osé complètement. Il est mieux depuis qu'il ne se cache plus derrière de faux semblant. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il s'épanouit de plus en plus.  
\- Tant mieux. Allons-y."

Après quelques baisers en plus ils vont donc manger en compagnie des autres. Tom est en bout de table. Harry est assis à sa gauche. En face de lui, par ordre, Lucius dans sa robe, Draco arborant un visage rouge et ses cheveux au naturel, Severus un petit sourire en coin mais un regard de bonheur bien que presque envieux envers son ami d'enfance. À côté de moi Fenrir faisant des yeux doux à Lucius désespérément. Bellatrix parle de son monde à elle dans laquelle elle est une grande diva d'opéra, sa soeur Narcissa à ses côté l'encourageant comme toujours. Les autres plus loin parlant toujours baguettes magique.  
Le repas est animé et cela ravit tout le monde.  
À la fin de celui ci, Tom demande à Severus d'attendre que tout le monde parte. Ce dernier se mord un peu les lèvres et acquiesce. La salle vide ils se dirigent vers le salon attenant. Tom s'assied à côté par habitude mais Harry l'attrape et le fait asseoir sur ses genoux le faisant rougir adorablement. Le potionniste s'assied face à eux avec un regard curieux.

"Bien Severus, j'ai bien vu tes regard envieux envers ton ami Lucius. Aurais-tu toi aussi quelque secret caché que tu voudrais nous révéler ? Une envie particulière?  
\- Je…Je n'ai jamais été un Serpentard. J'ai failli être envoyé à Poufsouffle mais mes amis n'auraient pas compris pas si je n'allais pas dans la même maison qu'eux et j'avais honte. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire de mal, je n'aime pas crier… je n'aime même pas ces robes ternes. Je me fait même parfois peur. J'aimerais pouvoir dessiner et lire plus dans mon coin… et vivre un amour comme vous deux. Ça fait rêvé.  
\- Nous allons te dire ce que nous avons répété plusieurs fois ici. Tu es qui tu veux ici. Personne n'a a te juger. Tu as bien vu Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir et quelques autres qui joue comme des enfants alors qu'ils ont des postes important dehors.  
\- Severus. Ici soit qui tu veux, pas ce professeur de potion acariâtre qui me donne cours. Au moindre problème tu viendras nous voir. Maintenant va et amuse toi un peu ça te fera du bien pour les deux mois de vacance."

Il les regarde avec un magnifique sourire, des larmes au coins des yeux. Il acquiesce rapidement et se redresse. Il hésite dansant un pied sur l'autre et les enlace rapidement avant de sortir les joues rouges. Il est adorable. Tom sourit. Il peut bien comprendre ce que ressent Severus. Après tout, lui aussi est un grand sentimental derrière son masque de chef de guerre. Ils ont hâte de voir le lendemain les changements.  
Le lendemain matin journée commence tranquille comme depuis quelques jours déjà. Pettigrow passe en courant dans le couloire dans sa boule de plastique en forme de rat poursuivi par Nagini joueuse. La salle de bain principale est déjà occupée par Lucius alors que certains attendent devant en grognant. Dans une salle voisine Bellatrix fait des vocalises alors que le son du violon de sa soeur retentit en rythme. Ils arrivent dans la salle à manger où Severus est déjà présent. Un pantalon en jean et un t-shirt à manche longue simple sur lui. Il porte une écharpe légère couleur jaune foncé. Sur sa chaise un sweat à fermeture éclaire et capuche blanc à motif plume noir. Ses ongles sont peint de couleur jaune et noir alternativement. Ses cheveux méché de vert clair sont attachés en une queue de cheval basse révélant ses oreilles percées de plusieurs anneaux couleur argent. À ses pieds des chaussures moldu style rangers, star du rock. Il tient un livre de romance à la main alors que devant lui son petit déjeuner, composé d'un chocolat chaud et de pains au lait, est à peine entamé. Il lance aux deux arrivants un sourire timide, les joues légèrement rouges.  
Ils sont ravis, il a tenté et est enfin lui même. La porte principal claque et entre Lucius dans une nouvelle robe bleu ciel et blanc avec un chapeau. Le tout emplis de noeud et de laçage. Il porte aussi un maquillage léger mais visible.  
Il s'arrête en plein milieu et ouvre grand les yeux avant de se jeter sur Severus l'enlaçant fortement.

"Sevyyyyyy enfin tu es toi même!  
\- Hey Lucie. Oui je me le suis fait dire. J'aime bien ta robe.  
\- Merci. Toujours caché derrière tes livres à l'eau de rose?  
\- Toujours. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'en lire pendant l'année. Tu aurais d'ailleurs les tomes vingt-trois à trente de Love Love Wolf ?  
\- Ils t'attendent bien sagement dans ma chambre oui."

Lucius s'assied à côté de son ami et commence à déjeuner alors que ce dernier l'embrasse sur la joue, le remerciant pour les livres. La vie de mangemort a tout de même du bon.  
Nous sommes mi-juillet tous les mangemorts sont réunis en tenu de réunion; une simple cape par dessus leur tenu habituel. Tom et Harry entre dans la salle en une prestance presque royal.

"Nous sommes à l'aube de la dernière bataille. Albus Percival Wulfreak Bryan is in a kitchen Dumbledork doit mourir! Il faut rendre au monde sorcier la place qu'il se doit ! Je ne suis pas politicien et ne ferait pas de grande promesse pleine d'illusion et de poudre de perlinpinpin. Nous nous battons pour la liberté du peuple et nous risquons notre vie pour cela ! Gardez bien tête les quelques règles suivante.  
\- Premièrement vous serez en groupe, ne vous retrouvez jamais seul. Deuxièmement, même sans baguette vous même, ou votre ennemi, êtes dangereux tant que non maîtrisé. Troisièmement vous aurez tous une trousse avec un nécessaire de soin et de quoi vous battre. Et enfin le muste du muste nous vous avons fait faire des tenus spécial pour le jour du combat. Elles sont légères mais résistante. Elles vous protègeront de nombreux sort. Bien l'annonce est fini. Nous nous retrouverons demain quatorze heures bonne soirée!  
\- Et n'oubliez pas, en guerre les sale amis ne sont pas des gens bons! Alors faites-en qu'une bouché!  
\- Blaize putain t'abuses !"

La salle part dans de grand éclats de rire de gens sortant du manoir. Tom se facepalm alors que Harry un sourire en coin lui tapote l'épaule. Oui bientôt ils seront vainqueurs.  
À Poudlard, le grand manitou était en ce moment même en train de prendre un bain senteur citron entouré de petit canard de couleur. Une musique des années soixante, Soixante-dix en fond sonore. Des guirlandes de fleur pendent tout le long des murs et plafonds de la pièce. Il pense au fait que Harry agit de plus en plus étrangement. ll faudra qu'il voit si tout va bien chez les Dursley. Qu'ils sont vraiment aussi infect que prévu. Boarf, il dira à Maugrey d'aller y jeter un oeil au pire. Une personne frappe à sa porte avant d'entrer.

"Ah mon informateur préféré. Dis-moi donc ce que tu sais.  
\- Les corbeaux agiront demain au quatorzième coups d'horloge.  
\- Je vois. Nous serons prêt à les accueillir. Tom sera surpris de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir être immortel. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

L'informateur sort en reculant et referme la porte. Un sourire en coin " l'homme " aux longs cheveux noir et la peau pâle a hâte que les gens se déchirent, que l'odeur de la mort plane au dessus du champs de bataille. Ses yeux d'or luisent dans la nuit alors qu'un frisson d'excitation et d'impatience le parcoure. Oui Thanos a hâte de récolter toute ces âmes. Surtout si possible celle du vieux hippie citronné, elle noir à souhait. Mais pour le moment un bon bain chaud suivi d'une soirée pizza et pyjama devant des conneries à la télé serait plutôt pas mal. Ce dernier disparaît par les ombres.  
Le lendemain tout le monde est au taquet. Les préparation se font, les minutes s'écoulent. L'heure approchait.  
Les deux armées se plaçaient de part et d'autre de la plaine attendant l'heure propice. Thanos était assis sur une chaise longue, Fluffy à ses côtés, un seau de pop-corn à la main, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez.  
Harry était à côté de Dumbledore tel le héro qu'il devait représenté. Une horloge sonne au fin fond de la contré. Au quatorzième coups Tom s'approche un petit sourire en coin. Dumbledore fait deux pas s'approchant aussi dépassant le golden boy.

"Bien je vois que tu as ramené du beau monde Albus  
\- Tu ne feras pas une victime de plus Tom. Ce monde sera à moi. Tu…"

Harry venait de lui planter un long couteau empoisonné dans le dos, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Albus se retourne pour voir, les yeux écarquillées, son pion, son arme, se retourner contre lui avant de s'écrouler mort au sol. Ce fut ce qui déclencha le chaos. Les premiers sorts sont lancés, la guerre connaîtra enfin le dénouement.

 **Mais en attendant une petite page de publicité.**

Votre elfe de maison fait mal le travail et vous n'avez pas envie de le faire ?  
Pas de soucis la société Frottix est là pour vous!  
Grâce à nos elfes de qualité, éduqués dès leur plus jeune âge, vous pourrez avoir une maison resplendissante et un repas de qualité supérieur le tout pour seulement Cinq Gallions!  
Oui vous l'avez bien entendu pour CINQ gallions! Alors qu'attendez-vous?  
Contactez-nous au 25 rue Merlin l'enchanteur, 75 220 Paris Sorcier ou au 0800 230 075 ( 20 monilles/min + coups d'un appel normal)

Et nous somme de retour. De chaque côtés du camps les morts se comptent par dizaines. Les sorts varient du simple au plus complexes, du blanc au noir en passant par une cinquantaine nuance de gris. Les blessés sont soignés dès que possible alors que le ciel s'assombrit. L'orage éclate et la terre se met à trembler. le sol se fissure près du cadavre d'Albus Dumbledore. Alors que Minerva vient pour l'attraper, le sol se sépare définitivement en deux et le corps tombe dans la lave. Tous s'arrête alors qu'un rire retentit de plus en plus. Un rire froid et maléfique. Une gerbe de flamme sort du cratère bouillonnant, recrachant un corps entouré de flamme. Un corps jeune sans lunette. Des ailes rougeoyante dans le dos, la baguette de sureau à la main, Albus Dumbledore venait tel un phœnix, de renaître de ses cendres. Un silence plane alors qu'il rigole toujours observant les cadavres de ses ancien alliées et ennemis.

"Allons, ne prenez pas un air si étonné ! Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais les dernière années n'étaient qu'un petit contretemps. Croyez-vous vraiment que je confierais notre avenir à un adolescent, un bâtard de sang-mêlé? Hahahaha... Oh non, ce n'était qu'une étape vers un projet plus global ! C'est ce qui nous amène ici... Et, cette fois, vous ne vous en mêlerez pas !"

Il tend sa baguette et d'un souffle de flamme grille de nombreuse personnes autour de lui, tout camps confondu. Le boss final venait d'apparaître. Les sorts volaient vers lui sans succès. Ils semblaient comme rebondir alors que les siens touchaient leurs cibles. Les pertes se faisaient de plus en plus importantes et la question se posait. Comment le tuer ou l'enfermer? L'épuisement magique se faisait sentir de plus en plus alors que le pluie brouillait la vue et rendait le terrain impraticable.

"Tom, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose on ne peut pas le tuer! On ne peut pas tuer un phœnix!  
\- J'ai une idée tu pourras tenir en attendant? Faut que j'atteigne le sceau six voir le sceau sept de ses protections magique. Un fois fait, lance lui un sort de métamorphose. Qu'importe l'objet, mets-y toute ta puissance !  
\- Ça marche!"

Le mage noir se décale petit à petit pour se mettre à l'abri et commence à psalmodier en une latin. les protections vibre à peine au départ, un peu comme un simple effleurement sur une surface d'un lac. Puis les ondes se font de plus en plus puissante. Tom commence à serrer les dents et suer par l'effort.  
Thanos s'en frotte les main, la fin approche. Il se redresse et se vêt de sa plus belle tenu noir et d'un claquement de doigt fait apparaître sa faux, les lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez. Fluffy se dresse sur ses pattes en attente près de son maître, remuant la queue.  
La barrière devient tangible et bourdonne de puissance contre le sort du lord Noir. Puis la barrière explose. Harry voit enfin l'occasion.

"Hominum Despumat Aeni !"

Le sort bleu sort de sa baguette et touche en plein coeur l'homme-phœnix qui se change en chaudron en un bang sonore. Ce dernier se remplit de bonbon au citron sous les éclats de joie des sorciers. La paix allait enfin régner pour le monde magique anglais. Harry s'écroule de fatigue assis dans la boue alors que le ciel s'éclaircit enfin et que le soleil réchauffe les corps et les cœurs. Tom le rejoins et l'enlace avec force pleurant de bonheur.  
Lucius change les tenu de tout le monde en un coup de baguette, saute sur Fenrir et l'embrasse goulument de joie. Severus en tenu simple prend le chaudron au sol, et s'approchant de Neville les joues rouge le lui tend.

"Je… je sais que je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi… que… que j'étais plutôt horrible. J'espère que… même si… même si ça vaut pas de fleurs… tu accepteras ceci comme… comme un premier cadeau.  
\- Merci... Severus"

Neville prend le chaudron, frôlant au passage les doigts du plus âgé et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'éloigner les joues un peu rougie distribuer les bonbons parmi les sorciers.  
Minerva souris observant tout ce monde réunis s'embrassant, rigolant. Le monde ira mieux maintenant. Elle voit le professeur de potion changé, depuis le temps qu'elle disait qu'il était pas un vrai serpent. Il mérite bien le poste de DCFM, qu'elle re-nommera en "Apprentissage de la Magie Offensive et Défensive".  
les pertes sont plutôt lourdes malgré cela. Près d'une trentaines de mort minimum. Tous mort au combat pour défendre mère magie.  
Thanos s'approche du groupe afin de récolter les âmes pour les mener vers le repos. La boue s'accrochant et Fluffy lui marchant sur la longue cape ce dernier glisse alors et s'étale devant tout le monde. Il se redresse un sourire sur son pâle visage et dit.

"C'est ce qu'on appel un chute inattendue mes amis! "

 **FIN**

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette Fanfiction délire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et vous a fait passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à Review et Fav.  
Cœur sur vous !


End file.
